


Lover to Lover

by allwedidwaskiss



Category: Common Law
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedidwaskiss/pseuds/allwedidwaskiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a PWP. Travis comes over to visit Wes for some afternoon delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover to Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asphaltcowgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/gifts).



> Beta'd by my Savior in the Eleventh Hour, hangitup_baby XD – therefore, any mistakes you see are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: USA owns all the rights to these characters and everything else. I’m just having fun ;D
> 
> and please be gentle with me, novice smut writer here. I tried to get it out as soon as possible but man, does RL take up a lot of time! What’s that about, amirite? 
> 
> Title taken from Lover to Lover from Florence + The Machine

Wes is desperately trying to remember how to simultaneously breathe and not crawl out of his skin.  He is practically on fire, only aware of the insane racing of his pulse, the gilded, hazy edges of his vision and the sensation of Travis’ tongue spooling threads of delicious warmth and almost unbearable tension through his bloodstream.

Twenty minutes ago, Wes had been a functioning human being. He’d gotten back from Alex’s, jumped in the shower and emerged to find Travis sitting on the bed, staring at him as he stood in the bathroom doorway in nothing but a towel, hair still dripping.  His partner had crooked a finger in his direction, the glint in his eye almost feral as Wes stumbled towards him, unaware of having even moved.

“There was this girl in her car on the way over,” Travis murmured by way of greeting against his chest as his long fingers curled themselves around Wes’ hip, stroked a tingling line up and down his ribs. 

“Yeah?” Wes asked, already breathless but hoping fervently that it wasn’t too noticeable.  He needed to get a grip, Travis hadn’t even really  _touched_  him yet and he was already eager.

The other man’s fingers continued to trail along his chest, scratched along his collarbone, making Wes shiver in anticipation.

Travis made a sort of growling sound in his throat.

“Yeah. Wasn’t really looking at first,” he continued absently, moving his hand from Wes’ hip to undo the towel.  It dropped to the floor, baring Wes’ skin to the cool air of the hotel room.  His skin prickled and he unconsciously moved in closer until he was practically on Travis’ lap.

“But then we got caught there, couldn’t turn ‘cause the light changed,” he pulled Wes even closer, wrapped a hand around his cock which started to thicken almost immediately.

“Uh-” Wes tried intelligently, trying to keep himself under control.  It was like Travis was weaving some sort of spell with his hands and the soft, silken sound of his voice.  They were filling Wes’ head with cotton, pulling his breaths too fast from his chest.

“But then I looked over and she was changing her top, in broad daylight. Staring right at me,” Travis licked his lips, glanced up at Wes face and decided he needed to taste him.  He lowered his mouth to the muscles of Wes stomach, placed an open-mouthed kiss directly over his navel and Wes automatically reached a hand up to keep his head there. He felt the smirk form on Travis’ face through his skin.

Wes was officially having a hard time following his partner’s story.  Something about a long light, maybe a naked girl?  He deemed it wasn’t really important so long as Travis kept up touching him intermittently as his deep voice continued, the sound pulsating against Wes.

“And then she winked at me, like she thought I wanted to follow her,” Travis said, stroking Wes with purpose now.  The blonde had gone from half-interested to fully erect, tried to remember what Travis had been saying instead of just focusing on the sound of his voice.

“But you’re here?” he gasped.  Travis smirked again, leant down to kiss the head of Wes’ length.

“Ugnh.” He was trying to follow, he really was, but if Travis wanted to actively have a conversation, he was going to have to stop touching him.  Which he’d have to figure out on his own because no way was Wes telling him that, he might actually stop.

He was easy to maneuver as Travis stood, turned them around and practically shoved Wes down on the bed, standing over him fully clothed, staring at the pale expanse of man below him.  He slowly started to take his shirts off as Wes laid there, eyes wide, breathing heavily.

“So naturally, I came here with the intention of fucking you through the mattress.” Wes practically whined in response.

Travis laughed, threw his head back, his throat stretched out tantalizingly as Wes realized he was much too far away.

“Yeah, well. C’mere then,” Wes mumbled.

“Oh, I’m going to. But you’re just all sparkly clean out of the shower and a few other things have been added to the agenda,” Travis said, shucking his jeans and boxers in one practiced move.  Wes belatedly realized he must have taken his shoes off when he first came in.

The other man climbed onto the bed, straddling Wes’ body.  He leant in to kiss him, tongue moving leisurely against Wes’.  Wes sighed into his mouth, relieved to get some real contact between them.  His hands came up to stroke down his back, moved to his hips, trying to bring Travis down against him, earning a moan from his partner.

“Slow down, cowboy. We’ve got all day. ‘Sides, told you I had a plan,” he pulled away from Wes’ mouth and kissed his way down his jaw, nipping at his neck and chest.

“What kind of plan?” even this aroused he had enough functioning brain cells left to be wary when Travis said the word plan.  He was trying to work out how worried he should be when the other man took his nipple into his mouth, worried at it with his teeth the soothed the bite with his tongue.  Wes tightened his hold on Travis’ hips, trying to get some friction, already desperately worked up.

“Oh,” was all he managed.  Travis pulled up to press another kiss to his mouth, laughing softly.  Wes worked his throat in an unconscious effort to swallow the vibration down.

“On your hands and knees, babe.” Travis growled, pulling away and moving off of him.  Wes didn’t know whether he wanted to shiver or comply so he tried to do both at the same time, jerking around to kneel in the middle of the bed with his back to Travis.

“Yeah, like that.” Travis’ usually deep voice had dropped even lower, making something in Wes’ stomach contract almost painfully.  He loved when Travis got that tone; the other man was obviously affected as much as he was, though of course he was better at hiding it.

“Stay right there, I’ll be back.” Wes heard Travis go into the bathroom and open a couple of drawers, searching for the lube.

Wes stayed posed on the mattress, facing burning at what he must look like.  Since the moment he and Travis first fallen into bed one night after too many drinks, he had become familiar with this feeling of vulnerability, of  _nakedness_.

Travis always made him feel like that, like he could let go.  He told Wes what he wanted and Wes gave it to him, no questions asked, ever since that first night.  He’d leant forward and said, “I’m going to kiss you,” smelling like whiskey and cologne and Wes could only breathe out, “Okay.”  One time had become two, became six, was suddenly thirty and then Wes had stopped counting.

It just became another aspect of their partnership.  They would work cases, they would argue, sometimes they would throw punches, and then other times, they would fuck each other senseless.

Every time Travis came to Wes’ bed and reduced the blonde to a shivering puddle of want, Wes wanted him to come back even more the next time, and so far it seemed like Travis wanted to keep coming back too.

But today, this was new.  Travis had come to him because some chick at a stoplight had made him horny, which made him want Wes.  Wes knew that Travis was still sometimes picking up girls, but he no longer flaunted it, and Wes had only heard about two or three of them rather than the usual weekly five or six.

He could barely breathe as he stayed kneeling on the bed, listening to the soft sounds of Travis’ bare feet on the carpeted floor as he padded back towards the bed.  This was something different, and Wes’ body knew it was important, his heart was racing and his skin pulled like it was suddenly too tight.

He almost jumped when Travis pressed a kiss to the dip in his back, ran his hands down his spine.

“Shit, Wes.” Travis sounded breathless.  He kissed Wes’ back again, licked at the sweat that had started to gather there.

“How you look right now,” he spoke softly into his skin.  Wes shivered in reply and Travis dragged his tongue further south, licking down, tongue dipping into Wes’ crack, catching the blonde by surprise.  Wes jerked and made a truly embarrassing sound.

“Wha-” he started but the other man interrupted him by spreading him open with both hands and doing  _that_  with his tongue again. 

Wes promptly forgot he knew the English language.  All that he knew was Travis’ tongue on him, curling and flicking and pushing into him, so gently he thought he might be crying at how good it felt.  And then Travis hummed against his skin and Wes actually screamed aloud.

He felt his partner’s hand come up to still his hips and realized he had been humping back onto Travis’ face without even knowing.

“Sorry,” he gasped, surprised that his mouth remembered how to make words. 

“Travis,” he ground out desperately as the other man continued to work him open with his tongue and mouth.  Wes was vaguely aware of a low, continuous keening sound that he hadn’t even realized he’d been making, didn’t know when he had started, and wasn’t sure he could stop.

The blonde couldn’t think, didn’t know his  _name_  as Travis’ tongue dragged against the sensitive edges of his opening, his arms were shaking and he was sure things were going to be over before they were even started if he let his partner keep going.

But even then, Travis curled the edges of his tongue over and slowly breached him as deeply as he could.

“Stop!” he gasped completely overwhelmed and was left utterly disappointed when the other man actually pulled away.  Wes stayed kneeling for a few moments trying to catch his breath and fight back his impending orgasm.  Travis knelt next to him, muttering endearments and rubbing circles on his lower back.

“You good?” he asked the blonde, voice rough.  Wes managed to nod.

“Good,” Travis said, his voice had practically dropped into a subsonic sound, almost too low to be understood.  “Because I’m not done with you yet.”

Turning Wes over, Travis moved up to kiss him again.  Wes finally managed to command his limbs, bringing them up to grip forcefully at the other man’s shoulders, rubbed one hand up and down his arm.

The kiss was slow and deep, Wes could detect the almost non-taste of himself on Travis’ tongue and whimpered into his partner’s mouth at the sensory memory of what he had just done to him.

Travis moved from straddling his waist, nudged Wes’ legs open with his knee so he could settle between them.  Unfortunately, this took him away from Wes’ mouth and he made a disgruntled sound of protest.

“Don’t worry, babe, I got you,” Travis reassured him, gripped his erection tight at the base.

The timber of his voice was doing insane things to Wes, he was already too hot, breathing entirely too fast, absolutely frantic for the man kneeling above him.

Travis stroked Wes gently and then reached for the lube, coating two fingers on his right hand.

Wes watched him, his heart rate somehow ratcheting even higher as Travis’ eyes, gone dark, roved over him.

“The things I want to do to you right now,” the other man said, his gaze meeting Wes’.  The blonde looked absolutely wrecked, almost no blue remained in his eyes and his irises had all but disappeared to accommodate his pupils.

“Yes,” Wes said, agreeing to whatever Travis wanted. He wasn’t even sure what he sounded like, the voice that had come from his throat far too deep.

Travis smiled at him as he pushed a finger into Wes.  The blonde bucked, lifted his hips up in an effort to get more sensation.  Travis brought his other hand to hold him down while working another finger into him.

“ _Fuck._  You’re so tight, Wes.” Travis said, giving up the pretense of control. His voice was too rough, desperate even. 

Wes was beyond words at this point, wasn’t even making any noise.  His mouth hung open, his hands were bunched into fists in the sheets.  But still he kept his gaze on Travis.

“Was gonna tease you, babe. I was gonna hold you down and take you apart for hours, work you open with my mouth and my hand, maybe cuff you up.”  Travis had no idea what kind of filth was flying out of his mouth right now; he was past the point of knowing.  His entire body was humming with need, he was not going to last like this, not with the blonde laid out before him, pinning him with that intense gaze of his. 

Travis could  _feel_  Wes’ need for him in the tightening muscles around his fingers as Wes clenched him, unconsciously trying to draw him further inside.

“Now I just wanna fuck you unconscious, babe. You think we can do that?”  Travis thought he was using actual words even though the only sensation in this throat was a sort of rumble.  If he wasn’t actually saying anything it didn’t matter at this point, Wes wasn’t likely to respond.  He was usually quiet whenever they were in bed; letting Travis take the wheel, call the shots.

Wes was panting, trying to strain against the restricting hold Travis kept on his hip.  He couldn’t get the pressure he needed, Travis was driving him crazy, and it wasn’t enough.

“Trav, you gotta- I need you to-” he couldn’t form full sentences as the other man scissored his fingers inside him.  Wes’ head fell back onto the pillow as Travis crooked his fingers, pushing at his prostate.  Stars exploded behind Wes’ eyes, “Shit!” he screamed.  He was  _ready_  goddamnit and if he didn’t get fucked  _now_  his brain was going to explode.

He was startled when he heard Travis bark out a laugh, a distant cousin to the light-hearted sound he usually made, realized that he might have said that out loud.

“Yeah, I got you.” His partner said, taking his fingers away.  It was Wes’ turn to growl at the loss of sensation except that Travis had only moved his fingers to push the head of his dick against Wes.

Travis pushed in slowly, so slowly, Wes felt like he was deliberately being split in two, the sensation scrambling any semblance of thought from his mind.  The other man sank in unhurriedly; Wes felt each inch searing into him gradually until Travis bottomed out with a low groan and kept still, waiting for the blonde to tell him to move.

Wes couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. The slow burn followed by the intense feeling of having Travis so hot inside him, joined with him so completely was almost too much.  He took a minute to adjust, waiting for the unpleasant heat to fade and when it finally did, he was overtaken by the completeness of being  _full_  of Travis, the weight of being penetrated.

“Move,” Wes grunted, trying to push his hips back but Travis’ hands were holding him steady, fingers gripping so tightly that Wes was sure he’d have perfect bruises in the shape of his lover’s hands afterwards.

“Now! Travis, please. Please.” He was past the point of begging, past anything other than the feel of Travis on top of him, inside of him, his hands clenched fruitlessly in the sheets.  He was aching for release, his vision growing black and white hot around the edges.

“Yeah, babe. Goddamn.” Travis was babbling now, pulled out almost all the way and then slid back in, still taking his time.  He loved this.  Loved how Wes surrendered all control, became a rambling, gasping mess just for him.  Loved how he made his partner feel, so strung out that he would lose his ability to speak.  Travis loved the look in Wes’ eyes when he knew that the only thought behind them was  _him_  and how he was making the blonde feel things he never felt with anyone else.

“You like that Wes? This how you want it?” Travis couldn’t stop his mouth, he needed to keep himself preoccupied from the wonderful feeling of Wes surrounding him, pulling him in; the heat and tightness of his partner’s body opening up to him, hiding nothing, taking whatever he had to give.  It was intoxicating and Travis didn’t think he would ever get enough.

He kept up a slow rhythm, thrusting leisurely, wanting it to last.  Wes had his eyes closed now, head thrown back, biting his bottom lip, his legs wrapped around his partner’s hips, trying to spur him on.  Travis leant down to kiss him, joining them at mouth and groin, Wes gasped into the kiss, panting his hot breath into Travis’ mouth, some escaped outwards breezing past his cheeks.  Travis swallowed hard, started to pick up the pace as Wes made desperate half-noises in the back of his throat.

“What do you want, babe? You gotta tell me.” He told the blonde, knowing his voice sounded absolutely broken but he didn’t care, only wanted to give Wes what he needed.

“Hard- Oh God, Travis.  _Harder_.” Wes was in pieces, just the way Travis liked him.  Still holding his hips down, Travis started to fuck his partner in earnest, thrusting as hard as he could, gratified when Wes started to almost howl with his every movement.

Travis felt his orgasm looming over his shoulder, tried to tamp it down, not wanting to come until Wes did.  He changed his angle to hit the blonde’s prostate with each inward slide, circled his hips. 

He knew Wes was close, the other man’s eyes were practically crossed, his mouth open in a silent scream and then he came, gasping, choking, trying to shout, a harsh yelp fell strangled from his lips.

Travis felt Wes’ body clench almost unbearably tight around him as the blonde came so hard he hit his own chin.  Travis sucked in a halting breath, followed after him after two short thrusts, collapsing on top of his partner.

They lay there for a second, not moving.  Travis noted with an entirely self-satisfied smirk that he most likely had managed to fuck the blonde unconscious; his breath was soft and even.

“Wes, man. You alive?” he joked.  He was utterly exhausted but had a warm, numb feeling spreading over him.

“Ungh,” the blonde grunted. “Needa minute.” And Travis laughed softly, nuzzling at his neck.

“‘Kay, but I’m gonna move now,” he warned. Wes half-raised a limp arm in response.

He pulled out, Wes flexed around him instinctively, trying to keep him in but he didn’t move otherwise. 

Wes’ head was swimming and it was lovely.  He felt like a puppet with its strings cut, languid, completely liquid.  Like warm lava poured into a body shaped container.

As Travis pulled out, he sighed softly and immediately tried to force his uncooperative arms to grasp for his partner before he could move further away.  Flailing his left arm, he managed to bump against Travis’s shoulder.

“Hold on,” the other man said softly, Wes felt the mattress shift and heard Travis as he padded to the bathroom.  Wes heard the tap run but kept his eyes closed, luxuriating in the mellow post-orgasm haze.

A couple of seconds later he felt the warmth of a wet washcloth slide across his chest, gently move over his groin.

“Thanks, love.” He mumbled. “Come back.”  Wes was going to fall asleep any second, he could feel it and he wanted to be wrapped around Travis when he did, or have Travis wrapped around him.  He wasn’t picky.

Finally,  _finally_ , Travis climbed back onto the bed and pulled Wes into his chest.  The blonde snuffled happily and tucked his head under his partner’s chin.  They were quiet for a few minutes, Travis stroked his hand down Wes’s back, just to touch him.

“You staying?” the blonde mumbled, long after Travis had thought he’d dropped off.

He tightened his arms around his partner.

“Yeah, I’m staying.” He answered softly and Wes pressed a lazy, half-asleep kiss to his neck.  Travis grinned.

They fell asleep intertwined.

_**fin**._


End file.
